infernal devices: Inner turmoil
by saiknz
Summary: Tessa is furious with Will and storms out alone into the abandoned streets of London...


Entry 1

Will had taken it too far. Tessa could feel her pent up anger boil over and before she even realized, she pushed herself away from the table. The chair screeched as it flew backwards leaving slight grooves on the wooden floor boards. Silence swept over the table as everyone turned to see what the commotion was all about. Her chest heaved up and down, as she tried to gasp for air. Her corset felt like a trap around her chest, robbing her of the ability to breathe. "You ignorant fool", Tessa whispered. Will looked at her; an impassive expression masked his face. On her right side, Jem reached out and tried to calm her down, "Theresa, he didn't mean what he sai…", before he could finish, she smacked his arm away and gave him a withering glare which lasted a second longer than intended, his silver eyes enrapturing her. Turning back to Will, Tess heard herself spew words meant to hurt, that she never in a million years imagined she would say to anyone. She didn't stop…COULDN'T stop herself… Will had turned pale, yet he blocked out all other emotions from his face, except for his eyes. His sapphire blue eyes seemed like bottomless pits, screaming from agony of something she could never understand. She turned and fled then. The walls were closing in on her, so she run as fast as her dinner dress swirling at her feet would allow…

Jem looked at Will across the table. He felt cold inside. The sight of his best friend in pain gave him a little pleasure, which he immediately felt slightly guilty about. More importantly, he had to follow Tessa. He knew in her state, she would want to seek out solitude from the London Institute and the shadow hunters that dwelled within. And if there was any a moment to seek out solitude from it, now was not the time…

The streets of London were empty as Tessa walked, shivering through the brisk night air. Her breath made little puffs of white (which she always loved as a child), her strides losing speed as she calmed down. Slowing down, her senses gradually returned to her and she decided to return to the institute…and then she thought of Will. The fury returned in full force and she stomped on down the street. She came across an old music school. Curiosity got the better of her and with a little hesitation, she ventured inwards to explore. Cob webs and a thick layer of dust made her wrinkle her nose in distaste, but deeper she went. It smelt of dry rot and abandonment. Tessa sighed,"what in the world am I doing?", as she turned to leave, a gleam caught her eye. She made out a stage in what seemed to be the auditorium through a set of broken double doors. On the stage, gleaming in the moonlight was a grand piano. It seemed forever since she learnt how to play at the firm and dedicated teachings of her aunt. She made her way to it, trepidation all but forgotten. In contrast to its surroundings, the piano was spotless. Tess sat down and touched one key. A soft treble note eased out, beautiful in its simplicity. She positioned her fingers and with a slight exhale she began to play, tension easing out of her body as she gave herself over to the music. In the corner, hidden in shadows, a pale figure with a sinister smile lingered and watched Tessa play in the moonlight.

Jem leaving the institute tried to think where Tessa might have headed. Will walked along by his side silently. His face deterred all conversation. Not that Jem wanted to in the slightest. They walked on briskly, as the cold air stung their faces. Dark clouds were blocking out the stars which boded rain. Jem suddenly frowned as he thought he heard…. Music? Turning to Will, he saw he too had a slight frown on his face. Dread from nowhere instantly filled Jem inside his chest. Without having to say anything to Will they both began to run in the direction of the haunting notes.

Tessa sighed out as she played the last chord. The echoes filled the room which enhanced its beauty. Pretty impressed with herself, she let out a huge grin and looked to her left. Out of nowhere a man stood within reach. A scream escaped as a muffled gasp from her lips. He stood, tall and graceful, so pale and beautiful in the light and shadows. His eyes shone like dark emeralds as he stared at Tessa, a slight mocking smile graced his lips. "Vampyre", she immediately thought and her blood went cold. His soft brown hair fell slightly forward over his shoulder as he brought out a hand in an invitation to dance. Only then did Tessa realize that the room was filled with them. Pale attractive faces and flashes of fangs gleamed at her as she scanned the room. Her heart pounded so fast, like it wanted to escape from her body. She reached out to hold her mother's clockwork angel for a brief moment, before she reached out and put her hand in his.

Will was running at a break necking speed. He could hear Jem's breath start to get laboured but he couldn't slow down. He regretted how the evening turned out. Tessa's hurt and furious face at dinner flashed in his mind and twisted his gut. He knew something was wrong and she was in terrible danger. His heart froze at the thought of her gone from his life. The same feeling he had when he held her drenched in blood thinking Mortmain had killed her. Praying he would make it in time, he run on towards the abandoned old music building, where a slow waltz began to play.

Shivering in the vampyres arms, Tessa was lead in a slow dance, a waltz she realized. One of the others had to be playing it. As the seconds passed, she began to relax, a calm serenity overcoming her fear. "This is some sort of sorcery", she thought. Reality faded away as round and round they danced. Clouds shifted and the moonlight began to fade. Light and shadow, light and shadow…. They danced in each and merged at times. Half his face exposed and concealed…angel yet demon… Her head leaned to one side, lulled by the music. She felt his lips brush her skin and shivered from the contact. When his teeth scraped her throat, she felt panic rise up again inside her, but she was beyond the ability to resist. Everything turned dark as the clouds blocked the light, and seemingly hope, from view. This time he leaned in to drink. The last thing that came to Tessa's mind as his fangs made contact was she was going to die without confessing her all-consuming love for the shadow hunter of her dreams.


End file.
